Piklopedia V2
by Skolir
Summary: My ideas for new pikmin and beast species that I plan on using in future stories. Please comment and give ideas as you see fit.
1. Chapter 1

**Piklopedia V2**  
A guide to the newly discovered species of the western regions of the Pikmin Planet

**Pikmin**

Orange Pikmin  
_Pikminicus Aurantiacus_  
_Pikmin Family_

This breed of pikmin is outlandishly different from its cousins. Boasting a helmet-like shell adorning its head and standing twice the size of the others, this blast resistant breed of pikmin can produce bomb rocks. It gathers rocks that it stores inside of its shell, which somehow it turns into an unprimed bomb rock within moments. With its large body, it can hurl these with devastating force. They appear to have a blind spot when it comes to the deployment of these explosives, as they will take no notice of other pikmin caught in the blast. They also do not seem to understand the idea of working with other pikmin, as they will refuse to carry an object already being carried by another pikmin breed. They have roughly twice the strength of other pikmin species, save the purple pikmin. They cannot be thrown, instead the preferred battle tactic with them is to have them stand well away and hurl bomb rocks. On the down side, monsters always seem to target orange pikmin before any others. This pikmin variety is best approached with caution.

Black Pikmin  
_Pikminicus Nigrum_  
_Pikmin Family_

This nocturnal pikmin makes up for its lack of fighting prowess with its cunning and ability to enshroud the area in a dark burst from its horns. Black pikmin are timid, avoiding conflict and running away whenever possible. Its green eyes act as infrared sensors, allowing them to see through the gloom of night and their own shadow attack. Working with other pikmin emboldens them somewhat, as they will stand their ground only when pikmin of another color are present. In this mindset, they will gore predators with their horns or blind them with shadow blasts. They are largely afraid of people, and will only allow them to get near if other pikmin are in their group. Unlike other pikmin varieties, they do not glow in the dark.

Green Pikmin  
_Pikminicus Viridis_  
_Pikmin Family_

The lizard-tailed green pikmin are vicious fighters. Their tail spikes emit an acid that burns through enemy armor and scales. This coupled with their ability to bend light around themselves and turn almost invisible put them on top of the food chain in the Misty Valley. They often hide near food sources for large herbivores and swarm them mercilessly. Like the orange pikmin, they refuse to work with other pikmin varieties, and have been known to attack them if they haven't fought anything in a while. They can traverse acidic and radioactive terrain while suffering no ill effects. This is unarguably one of the more dangerous pikmin species.

Brown Pikmin  
_Pikminicus Brunus_  
_Pikmin Family_

A subterranean variety of pikmin, the brown pikmin spend most of their time digging through the soil for the sheer joy of it. With their shovel-like claws, they can haul away tons of rock and soil in minutes. It is also the only natural predator of Snuffler Moles. They are not overly skilled fighters, but cannot be easily shaken off and will continue to dig in while others are flung away. They also can scale vertical surfaces to reach new areas. Their brown Onion can spin around at a high speed, allowing it to drill through the soil. It will follow a leader into a cave by doing so.

Cyan Pikmin  
_Pikminicus Glacialis_  
_Pikmin Family_

Found in the frozen Glacial Pass, cyan pikmin can withstand temperatures that would kill other species within moments. Icy blasts of air have no effect on them, as their furry mane acts as a highly efficient heat retainer. They can also retain their balance while skating over ice, and excel at paralyzing enemies by striking their pressure points. The Frigid Candypop Buds they are created by appear abundantly almost everywhere where there is snow. They have also shown an affinity for flinging snowballs at enemies to attract their attention away from other pikmin groups. They can also close up vents that produce air that freezes pikmin.

Grey Pikmin  
_Pikminicus Canutus_  
_Pikmin Family_

One of the rarest species of pikmin (other than the fabled Gold Pikmin and Pink Pikmin), grey pikmin only appear if a pikmin is eaten by a Zombulborb as it sheaths itself in aura flames. The Zombulborb will disintegrate, leaving behind a single grey pikmin seed. These ghost pikmin can pass through solid material and will not be harmed by a physical impact. They can still be harmed by a nonphysical elemental attack. They cannot carry objects, instead using telekinesis to alter the environment to aid other pikmin, although this seems to exhaust them profusely. They can only use it about every five minutes, and often they need to work together to do anything at all. Some have shown the ability to possess small creatures such as dwarf bulborbs and dweevils and use them to attack. However, if these host creatures are destroyed, the grey pikmin is lost as well.

Pink Pikmin  
_Pikminicus Roseus_  
_Pikmin Family_

Another rare pikmin variety, pink pikmin are only formed one at a time from Rosy Candypop Buds. Instead of being immune to a unique element like other pikmin, these pikmin copy the abilities of the other pikmin. If it spends time around reds, then the jewel on its chest will eventually turn red and it will become immune to fire. Around purple pikmin, its strength grow to roughly five times that of a normal pikmin. Around orange, it cannot produce bomb rocks, instead being just blast resistant. However, being around black pikmin allows them to use the shadow burst attack. The amount of time they need to spend around a pikmin variety is constant, about three minutes. It has been noted that when it is in an equal sized group of various pikmin types, it will have a weakened form of all their powers, being able to withstand them for short periods. The versatility of this pikmin variety is greatly enhanced when it reaches its flower stage after drinking the entirety of about ten nectars. It can keep up to three full-strength abilities before swapping out the oldest for a new one. It turns it into a powerhouse by itself. Experiments showed that a pink pikmin that has copied the purple, black, and grey powers are nearly indestructible, wiping out herds of bulborbs with ease.

Bulblaxmin  
_Pikminicus Parasitus_  
_Pikmin/Grub-dog families_

A direct cousin to the bulbmin, bulblaxmin are a more powerful variety, using fiery, electric, and toxic bulblaxes as hosts. These vicious predators can tear apart hundreds of pikmin, as the parasite actually increases the already voracious appetite of the bulblaxes. The adults are to be feared, as they no longer need sleep with the amount of adrenaline the parasite pumps into the body. Once the adult is defeated, however, the infant bulblaxmin will gladly follow the nearest leader. They are powerful fighters and can take all types of punishment, as well as dealing elemental damage.

Gold Pikmin  
_Pikminicus Aureus_  
_Pikmin Family?_

It is unknown whether or not this variety actually exists. Cave paintings depicting them can be found deep within the caves of the Glimmering Woods. One statuette was recovered, cast in gold with diamond dust scattered over it to make it shine. It is always shown without a stem, and often they look like they are casting magic. It has been theorized that these were Proto-Pikmin, the ancestors (or possibly the leaders) of the modern day varieties. For some odd reason, Man-At-Legs are always found around the murals of them, and a very powerful Mecha-Legs guarded the statue. Some explorers believe that the gold pikmin were responsible for the creation of the mechanicals spiders, or vice-versa. Whether or not if they even existed, or still exist, is still in doubt.  
_Addendum: It is to be noted that the pikmin almost seem reverential around these icons. They never take their eyes off the icons while they are in eyeshot. Perhaps Gold Pikmin are a deity to them? Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to look too deeply into this..._

**Beasts**

Razor Mantis  
_Lamina Bestiola_  
_Kettlebug Family_

Unlike most other members of the kettlebug family, the razor mantis is openly hostile to other species, attacking in trios with bladed arms. Though fast, it is weakly armored, preferring to use hit and run tactics. The males are identifiable by a second set of blades on the underside of their forelimbs, while the female has short wings it can use to make long jumps and hover for short distances. Each requires different strategies to deal with.

Snuffler Mole  
_Amens Fossor_  
_Mole Family_

This peculiar creature rarely appears above the soil as it digs its way around. They have an unfortunate habit of ingesting shiny objects it tracks down with its massive nose, including luckless captains. After a brief gestation period, it spits living things back out, but retains nonliving ones. This forces the victim of the theft to slay the mole to retrieve the objects. This poor creature is more of a victim of circumstance than a real threat.

Freezing Blowhog  
_Sus Congelatio_  
_Blowhog Family_

This member of the Blowhog family is one of the few animal types that can survive in the sub zero temperatures of the Glacial Pass. Its innards do not produce heat. Instead, chemical reactions make it colder. This allows them to quickly build up immunity to temperatures normally associated with deep space. It can defend itself by blasting a freezing cold cloud of air out of its snout. Any object this cloud comes in contact with freezes instantly. This can kill pikmin after only a few seconds, so it is imperative that you order unfrozen pikmin to break the ice off of them as soon as possible.

Ebon Crested Snagret  
_Shiropedes Volaticus_  
_Snavian Family_

Found in the Charred Vale, the largest member of the Snavian family sports a pitch black crest of feathers as well as oily black scales. In addition to a single clawed foot, much like the Pileated Snagret, it sports wide wings that let it soar effortlessly through the skies. This allows it to find prey much easier than its ground bound cousins. In battle, it will hover over the enemy and deliver a series of jabs with its beak, occasionally stomping around on its foot if angered. Because of its maneuverability and armored scales, it is only recommended to fight this creature with green and yellow pikmin.

Bassilish  
_Monstrum Pisces_  
_Piranha Family_

These massive fish hide in deep water trenches, around the bases of waterfalls, and have even been seen swimming under the ice in the Glacial Pass. Covered in several rows of spikes and able to speed rapidly through the water, these predators are the top of the freshwater food chain. As they reside solely underwater, only blue pikmin can attack them.

Explosive Cannon Beetle  
_Explosivae Chukkulinae_  
_Lithopod Family_

Another native to the Charred Vale, this creature's diet consists of the highly lethal bomb rocks. Like its cousins, the explosive cannon beetle spits out the rocks when threatened. The gigantic bomb rocks have a massive blast radius, almost guaranteeing the death of any non-orange pikmin variety. Unfortunately, this creature is bomb rock resistant, so orange pikmin are unable to harm it. Small groups of other pikmin varieties seem to be the best chance against them.

Quakeasaur  
_Terraemotus Draco_  
_Unknown Family_

This creature resembles a cross between several fossils of massive, ancient creatures found on the pikmin planet. Overall it resembles the brontosaurus, with a tail like an ankylosaurus, and jaws like a raptor. It can cause tremors of up to 6.8 on the earthquake scale by bashing its tail into the ground. It then scoops up its stunned prey and devours it. When underground, it can cause boulders to break loose from the ceiling and walls. Attacking it is difficult, at best.

Rundz  
_Errabundus Colossus_  
_Unknown Family_  
Words fail to describe this fantastic beast. Standing higher than the treetops, the mighty Rundz is the single largest living thing ever. It resembles a bulborb in shape, but is covered with a sort of living stone hide that it creates naturally. Its eyes are deep inside of its skull, and seem to be largely vestigial. It uses the vibrations it creates as it walks as a sort of sonar. It feed off of plants, eating trees whole with its wide mouth. Although it is technically not a threat, it can crush animals like pikmin by accident, as they are too small for it to sense. Killing them is insanely difficult, and hardly worth the effort.

Valtok  
_Terra Comedentis_  
_Unknown Family_

This bizarre creature is rarely seen above ground. Its mouth is entirely circular, with a ring of teeth made of obsidian, and it dominates the appearance of the creature. The body is similar to that of an amphituber, but is less than half the size of the head. The mouth works as a sort of blender, grinding through the stones it eats to get at the life-sustaining minerals it eats. It doesn't like pikmin, and will readily attack them on sight. If cornered, it will rapidly burrow away. They also seem to have a fondness for eating treasures.

Prince Bulblax  
_Oculus Regium_  
_Grub-Dog Family_

Once believed to be juvenile Emperor Bulblaxes, the prince bulblax has been discovered to be its own separate genus. What it lacks in the sheer power of the emperor, it makes up for in skill. It is much faster, running at about 3-4 mph. It will head butt and body slam opponents much more readily. It will roar and release a scent that terrifies prey. It does not burrow like the emperor, but roams constantly, not needing sleep. Its hide can also withstand bomb rock blasts. It is dangerous in its own right.

Waterwrath  
_Summum Aqua Spiritum_  
_Unknown Family_

This otherworldly foe is truly terrifying. It had a perfectly round boulder it perches upon, which moves much faster than the Waterwraith's rollers. Its arms are sheathed in stone, and it will use these to smash into any prey they encounter. Like its lesser waterwraiths, it will become solid if it comes into contact with a purple pikmin.

Anset  
_Bestia Dominus_  
_Anset Family_

The largest and most powerful known predator on the pikmin planet. It has a centaur shape, with two majorly different torsos adjoined where the neck of the lower and hip of the upper meet. Its rhino-like lower body can trample prey to death, or batter it with a long, thick tail. Its grey hide is thick enough to repel most attacks, even direct bomb rock strikes. Its upper torso is more insectile, slender and covered with a green exoskeleton. It has four mantis-like arms that can slash large prey or impale smaller prey, such as pikmin. The only beast it isn't known to hunt is the Rundz. It has a very wide mouth, with a double row of needle like teeth. It has wide compound eyes that change color depending on its mood. This predator is best left alone.  
_Addendum: Despite its horrific appearance, the Anset apparently has a beautiful singing voice. What is odd though, is that those who do hear it sing later report strange symptoms, such as hallucinations, nausea, fatigue, dizziness, loss of vision, and even comas. It is my guess that it has hypersonic overtones that affect the mind directly. That is worth noting before any attempts to engage it in combat._


	2. Chapter 2

Zombulborb  
_Oculus Immortui_  
_Grub Dog Family_

There are a multitude of theories bouncing around as to why bulborb corpses struck by lightning become reanimated. These plodding horrors are driven by some lingering carnal instinct to devour the living, even attacking fellow bulborbs. Their partially mummified remains are immune to toxins and are themselves toxic. Fire seems to be their only weakness. Every so often, one will briefly be shrouded in a blue aura flame, that burns with a cold flame. For reasons beyond our comprehension, if this occurs, it will devour a single pikmin, which it then leaves behind as a grey pikmin seed. Perhaps those flames act as some sort of gateway between the worlds of the living and the dead. This creature can revive itself after a short time if not brought to an Onion or used to create a grey pikmin.

Mecha-Legs  
_Pseudoarachnia Ultimum_  
_Arachnorb family_

This highly advanced creature seems to be a more 'complete' version of the Man-At-Legs. It sports twin machine guns, what appears to be a high tech radar guidance system, a small heat seeking missile launcher, the ability to cling to walls, and highly durable armor of an unidentified substance. It gives a new meaning to the term "bullet hell". It will pin down enemies with its primary guns, and then bombard them with missiles. It displays a surprisingly good knowledge of tactics and general intelligence. Taking down this monstrosity is a nightmare.

Thundery Bulblax  
_Oculus Tonitru_  
_Grub Dog Family_

Similar to the Fiery Bulblax, the thundery bulblax emits a high volt discharge of energy constantly. This nocturnal predator often sleeps around other grub dogs for protection. If awakened, it will attack viciously. If it enters a puddle, it will electrify the water to such a degree that it will kill on contact. Only yellow pikmin can harm it.

Toxic Bulblax  
_Oculus Venena_  
_Grub Dog Family_

Like its sister species the Fiery and Thundery bulblaxes, this noxious bulblax is surrounded by a haze of toxic gasses it emits from pores on its wide body. In extreme cold temperatures, such as those in the Glacial Pass, these pores close and leave it vulnerable. It is the enemy of the white pikmin.

Bulbaraptor  
_Oculus Dinosaurum_  
_Grub Dog Family_

This species of grub dog is believed to be a throwback to ancient varieties. In addition to the standard bulborb shape, it has small, clawed arms, thicker legs, and a long tail. Its dark coloration allows it to blend in in forested areas. It is much, much faster than other grub dogs, topping off at a whopping 15 mph, though it is only half their size. It frequently hunts in packs.

Polterghost  
_Aqua Larua_  
_Unknown Family_

It is believed that this creature is somehow related to the Waterwraith. It too, anchors its physical form in another dimension. However, this manta ray-like foe uses telekinesis to fling objects at opponents as it floats through the air. They can be quite deadly. If they run out of things to throw though, they are harmless. Explorers should have the pikmin destroy any loose objects around the polterghost.

Toadstool Crawler  
_Boletus Scolopendra_  
_Crawlus Family_

This multi legged insect resides in the Mushroom Forest, where it climbs across the various fungi in search of prey. It has wide mandibles that can trap small creatures such as pikmin. It will then spit out an acid to liquify the caught prey. With its long body and thousands of legs, this creature is extremely flexible and can cover a lot of ground in no time.

**Just a few more ideas. If you have any ideas, PM me and I can add them to this**


	3. Chapter 3

Hydra Snagret  
_Shiropedes Multis Triceps_  
_Snavian Family_

This is undoubtedly the most powerful of the Snavians. This four headed monstrosity can easily eat twenty pikmin in a single gulp. Each head has a varying amount of strength, depending on the color of its beak. Yellow is the weakest. Orange is average. Red is strong and purple is the strongest. Though it is formidable, it can easily be confused into tangling up its heads. That is the opportune time to attack it.

Acidic Slithereel  
_Acidum Anguis_  
_Slithering Family_

The vile beast found in the acid pools around the Misty Valley resembles a snake with webbed fins coursing down its back and stomach. It can both survive in acid and produces a slimy substance that burns to the touch. It is very flexible, and squeezes prey to death with its body. The Slithereel also can swallow large prey such as bulbmin whole. It is sluggish on land, but in the water or acid puddles it is very fast.

Radioactive Dweevil  
_Mandarachnia Aenenosa Aer_  
_Dweevil Family_

This passive member of the Dweevils avoids contact with any other species. The reason for this is the noxious haze that constantly surrounds them- a radioactive cloud that kills on contact. A captain's suit can only withstand it in brief bursts, so coming in contact with it is not a good idea. Only green pikmin can attack it.

Gorehound  
_Aper Canis_  
_Greater Canine Family_

This large omnivore wanders around a large hunting area as it alternately searches for edible plants or small animals. It resembles a common lupine shape, with the addition of two long tusks and black bristles instead of fur. When it sights prey, it will charge and attempt to gore it with its tusks. It will then eat the corpse. Other attacks it possesses are clawing, tossing foes into the air, and pouncing on top of them. It is to be noted that this creature will attack prey besides pikmin, preferring Creeping Chrysanthemums and Wogpoles especially. It will occasionally be seen in packs, and are best avoided when thus. They have been known to attack Killing Chrysanthemums, only in large groups though.

Killing Rosebloom  
_Rosa Rovinia_  
_Rose Family_

Whether this is a higher stage of evolution for the Creeping Chrysanthemum or a similar sub species is unknown. This vicious creature resembles a rosebush from a distance, with bright red blooms dotting thorny vines. When it spots prey, it unfolds into a massive thorn covered monster with dozens of tendrils it uses to grab prey and bring to one of its three mouths or slam them into the ground. Throwing pikmin onto thorns will kill them, so choosing a target is important.

Antlion  
_Bestia Volucris_  
_Mandiblard Family_

This violent insect resembles an ant, but stands on four legs and has twin grasping arms and a thickly furred man running down its neck and spine. It has wide mandibles that can crunch up prey or -surprisingly- hurl bomb rocks. Antlions swarm around sandy areas to protect the Queen Antlion, a massive Antlion with 5x the health of its servants. This beast can also spew a liquid poison that is much more potent than other varieties, killing pikmin much faster. Antlions receive a "buff" when in the presence of the queen, able to run faster and take more hits. Raiding Antlion nests is difficult but often rewarding, as they like to hoard treasures for the queen.

Sticklers  
_Clava Pseudoarbicans_  
_Skitterling Family_

Sticklers are a bizarre insect variety that resembles dead, dry wood. They have a long and thin body, with knobbly jointed appendages. They have a leaf like "fin" at the end of each leg. They are harmless creatures, but drop 3-5 droplets of nectar when slain. They blend in by hanging onto trees, but will run away if provoked.

Darkening Crystalith  
_Umbra Gemma Monstrum_  
_Unknown Family_

These are one of the most unusual of creatures found on the Pikmin Planet. They are crystalline in appearance, mineral based life forms. They are comprised of a central core of black gemstone, four jagged legs ending in a blade of crystal, two "arms" made up of sword-like blades on the end of short joints. The head and core meld into one another with no discernible features. It is violently hostile towards anything organic, pikmin and otherwise. It has the weird ability to suck in light, making pikmin stand out by glowing and therefore revealing them to the virtually invisible Crystalith. Black pikmin can briefly negate this effect by using their own shadow burst to blind the creature and have it return the light. It has a remarkably high defense, higher even than Smoky Proggs. When they "die" they crumble into dust and often leave behind a golden pearl, similar to the Smoky Progg. This has caused several biologists to classify it as a relative of the Mamuta and Progg, but there is little evidence to support it.

**The Hydra Snagret is the brainchild Of Lady of the Winds, so she gets all the credit. Go read her stories if you want some good quality pikmin fics. The Antlion idea came from Mother 3, Half Life 2, and real life Antlions. Yay inspiration! Remember, if you have ideas you want me to add to this, I'll do up a bio for them and give you the credit. Also, I love comments, critiques, and general recognition of my existence :D So leave a comment after the beep. *BEEP***


	4. Chapter 4

**Beaming Spiderwort  
Utricularia Solaris  
Unknown Family**

A very rare plant closely related to the Burgeoning Spiderwort. Only found around the cave entrances in the Glimmering Woods, this bizarre vegetation looks similar to its more common counterparts, except with its leaves and stem being a bright gold with white tips. The fruits that hang from the top are smaller than those growing on Burgeoning Spiderworts, but are a shining yellow in color, giving off a glare similar to a sun. When extracted from the plant and broken down, it is revealed that the berries possess a mysterious substance that enshrouds whatever is sprayed with it in elastic, almost rubbery-like casing. More study on this strange compound shows that it can protect against all outside hazards, from chilling winds, to radioactive toxins, to chomping beasts. Unfortunately the effect only lasts for ten seconds, making the timing for its use crucial. Speculations as to how Beaming Spiderwort came to be center around the fabled Gold Pikmin. Since these plants only grow near the caves where the Gold Pikmin depictions reside, it has been suggested by several explorers that perhaps the Gold Pikmin, if they actually existed, grew them here some time ago and maybe even cultivated them.

Water Glider  
Aquarius Gallivantus  
Waterwanderer Family

The Water Glider is a medium-large insect with five legs; a pair on either side of its thin oval body and one under the abdomen. Using these five thin spindly appendages it effortlessly glides over the water's surface, with the middle leg serving as a rudder to change direction swiftly and accurately. On top of the head, the Water Glider possesses large compound eyes which to scan its surroundings with incredible precision. With dull dark brown coloring, its main distinction is its long sharply pointed proboscis. Being about as big as a Bulborb the Water Glider actively hunts down its prey, mainly consisting of Wollywogs, Wogpoles, Water Dumples, Blue Pikmin, and other aquatic creatures, sucking out their juices with relish. It has even been observed that these Waterwanderers go after Waterwraiths and Waterwraths, making short work of them by simply sucking in their entire bodies, save for their stone weapons. This fact effectively makes Water Gliders the only known predators of the bizarre plasma-based fauna. Given this creature's speed and agility, the best strategy for bringing it down is to lure it out of the water, where it becomes very clumsy and thus vulnerable to attack.

Volcanic Bloyster  
Molluschid Vulcanus  
Mollusking Family

Living in the Charred Vale, the Volcanic Bloyster is quite unlike its relatives, with its skin covered in a lava-like slime. Sliding around in the midst of fires and even volcanic rivers, it has almost no predators due to the extremely high temperatures it inhabits. This Molluschid is able to do so thanks to its ability to match its whole body temperature with the surrounding heat without consequence. Unfortunately this also means that if it were to venture too close to water, or worse, ice and snow, it would quickly die due to the drastic change in the heat index. When the Bloyster opens its mouth, intense flames come pouring out, incinerating prey instantly. This attacking method has replaced the original technique of using pseudo tentacles to catch prey, making this creature a more evolved form then its water dwelling counterparts. It has been noted that in certain regions it competes with the Fiery Bulblax for food and living space. When fighting this creature, it is best to use Red Pikmin; any other kind would be incinerated immediately upon contact.

Super-Sweet Berries  
Unknown Family

Found commonly around the Mushroom Forest, the bright blue Super-Sweet Berries grow on vines that wrap around the massive mushrooms. When processed into a liquid, the resultant spray effect on pikmin causes them to move much, much faster than normal. It is perfect for when speed is of the essence, such as when dodging bullets from a Man-At-Legs. It takes twenty berries to make a single dose, and the effect lasts for about a minute. It is an invaluable addition to any explorer's kit.

Super-Sour Berries  
Unknown Family

Found above or within the acid pools in the Misty Valley, the dark green Super-Sour Berries form on thorny bushes that require care to remove. Fifteen berries processed into Super-Sour Spray create an amazing substance worth the effort to retrieve it. When applied to pikmin, it doubles their strength and carrying capacity for up to three minutes. Much less pikmin are required to carry treasures and fallen beasts, allowing for more flexibility to time-conscious explorers. While it does not apparently affect their fighting damage, it still is one of the most useful sprays available.

Noxious Creeper  
Impurus Monstrum  
Crawlus Family

Though it resembles a slightly large centipede, the Noxious Crawler is a highly dangerous predator. It emits dangerous radioactive fumes that are so dense, the actual creature is difficult to see. It will hide in dense undergrowth, then spring out and latch onto prey until it succumbs to the toxins. It then will liquify the insides of the luckless prey with a poison administered through its mandibles, similar to a spider or scorpion. By tossing Green pikmin on top of it, it will become stunned, and its protective cloud will dissipate briefly. During this period it is vulnerable to attacks by all pikmin varieties. When traversing Creeper infested territory, keep an eye out for rotting, dead vegetation. This can signify the presence of the Noxious Creeper hiding beneath.

Diving Batterfly  
Natantibus Papilio  
Flitterbie Family

This relative of the Unmarked Spectralids is remarkable in that it is aquatic in nature. It hovers over bodies of water, and when approached it will dive in and swim around rapidly. Their wings are webbed, with cartilage"bones" providing support. They will harass pikmin by sucking the nectar out of their flowers, reducing them to leaves or buds. They do not actually do any harm, but are regarded as a nuisance.

Regions

Glimmering Woods

This region forms much of the center of the western areas. The trees are so densely packed together that no sunlight can breach the canopy. Instead, light comes from the luminous flora and fauna. Glowing mushrooms grow on the sides of the trees and all across the ground. Glowbugs, a harmless, tiny insect, flit about and often gather around explorers, providing an all natural light source. In some areas, it can get to be completely pitch black. It was in on of these gloomy places that the Black Onion was found. These woods are the favorite stomping grounds of the Ansets.

Ashen Vale

Several seismic activities left this volcanic hotspot a wasteland of ash and charred vegetation. A volcano dominates the skyline of this area that constantly belches foul smoke and molten rock. Flaring flame vents make it dangerous to stay in one place for too long. A river of lava neatly bisects the traversable ground. Obviously, due to the extreme heat, only red and orange pikmin are really suitable for this environment. Fire based monsters frequently appear here. A colony of Explosive Cannon Beetles is in the bowl of the volcano itself. Explorers in the region should take care to prepare for the constant earthquakes generated by the shifting tectonic plates and the Quakeasaurs that nest at the foot of the fire mountain. Several scans of the area detected something very powerful in the lava chamber below the active volcano, but no suitable way to retrieve it has revealed itself.

Misty Valley

Located beyond the icy reaches of the Glacial Pass is a humid, damp, and above all toxic region of the Misty Valley. Natural chemicals converged and reacted to turn the area into an acidic swamp full of bizarre vegetation and the corpses of long dead beasts. Swirling clouds of vapor obscure the air and hinder vision. Narrow land bridges connect islands that dot the valley. Dangerous creatures inhabit these islands, and the acid itself. Prolonged exposure has resulted in mutation for some species, as evidenced by the twin-headed bulbear encountered by Louie on one expedition. Green pikmin thrive here, hiding beneath the pools of acid in their never ending quest for prey. They do not seem to struggle as much as other pikmin varieties do when left alone, yet still will readily follow a leader. The Green Onion moves its location constantly, so green pikmin can be found primarily in roving bands. Even if found, the wild Onion will not respond to outside forces, so it is best left alone. Above the swamp, trees twine their branches together to make an arboreal roadway, dangerous to traverse, but less dangerous than below in the maws of the beasts. The Rundz stops here roughly every 17-19 days on its way around the countryside, for some unknown reason.

Glacial Pass

This bitter regions is found between two mountain peaks that divide the Mushroom Forest from the Misty Valley. About 25,000 feet above sea level, the home of the Cyan Pikmin is well below freezing even in the middle of the summer. There is a constant layer of ice and snow covering the ground. At the highest point in the pass is an ice wall that refreezes about three days after it is broken. It is too cold for any pikmin but Cyan to touch physically. Sharp drops, hairpin turns on slippery slopes, and high winds make this place one of the most difficult to traverse on foot. In fact, the Onions will not land directly on it, but a ways down the mountain, below the snow line. Caution is the most important thing here when trying to cross the pass.

Mushroom Forest

Instead of trees, massive fungi thrive across this region. They stand roughly 30 feet high, with a single massive mushroom occupying the center of the forest. Biological scans indicate that the roots of the mushrooms intertwine under the ground, implying a sort of collective consciousness. Harmless spores float through the air, though some lethal spores from monsters such as Puffstools can become a toxic hazard if coalesced into a cloud, providing a barrier for some areas. White pikmin can easily overcome this. There is not much in the way of monsters here, but of the varieties that are present, they are insidious, vicious, and cunning. Puffstools are more commonplace than anywhere else, Toadstool crawlers will drop from above, and wild Mushroom Pikmin are ready and eager to ambush at any moment. The safest place to be is on top of the mushroom caps, where there are few predators.

The Deeps

An earthquake recently revealed hitherto undiscovered areas of the Forest Navel. Massive caverns lying beneath the surface are rich with treasures, beasts, and mystery. Ghostly enemies, undead monsters, and a sinister presence lurking just out of sight constantly test the mettle of pikmin and explorers alike. Ruins of a previously unknown civilization are commonplace, from massive cathedral like structures to dungeons filled with cunning traps. No explorer has yet delved all the way to the bottom, or at least, lived to tell the tale. Some of the bravest that made it farthest report of a sort of gateway guarded by a pair of Waterwraths, making it all but impassable. It is my theory that it is somehow linked to the dimensional shifting the water ghosts have displayed. This cruel new challenge is truly the most daunting region yet to surface, and adds a new layer of intrigue to the mystery surrounding the pikmin's world.

The Beaming Spiderwort, Volcanic Bloyster, and Water Glider all were created by WingedFish, a great author. Go read up on some of his stories, they're very good. Remember, the more you comment, the more reason I have to keep writing, so help keep up my inspiration. Also, send me a PM if you want me to add an idea of yours to the next chapter, I'll even put together a bio for it if you can't think of one. Skolir out.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragovar  
Odonatadia Wingastingra  
Wingstinger Family

Dragovars are known as high speed aerial predators the size of a Pileated Snagret's head, zooming about in the skies with their four fast-beating transparent wings. With bodies in a light blue coloring, they blend in with the bright sky above, invisible to prey below them. But should the weather be overcast, Dragovars can also change their underbellies to a dull grey to match the clouds. They tend to reside around stagnant bodies of water, which is where they live in larval form. Having no eyes, they travel by means of echolocation, which is used by sending out high pitched pings from a special organ in the thorax. When the sounds waves bounce back to the organ after hitting an object, the Wingstinger can instantly tell where the location of it is. They hunt with a large venomous barb at the end of their elongated tails which stabs into hapless victims on the ground or in the air. This stinger also serves as the Dragovar's mouth, which it uses to "drink" its prey's insides. Only males have what resembles a mouth on the head; it's only use being grappling with another male's for a mate. With no leg structure, these creatures are constantly flying, and as a result they must eat every hour, or else risk falling out of the sky from exhaustion. Yellow Pikmin are best suited for taking these animals down due to their high altitude advantage.

Dragovar Larvae  
Odonatadia Wingastingra  
Wingstinger Family

The larval state of the Dragovar. These creatures are even more vicious then their adult counterparts. With a body as long as two Water Dumples, it possesses three pairs of hooked segmented legs. Armed with large eyes, it hovers about with the help of special feathery gills behind the head and on either side of the broad tail, which also aids with breathing underwater. Unlike the adults, the larvae have large grinding mouth parts. Camouflaging itself with its dark green skin, it lies it wait under a weed or other suitable covering. When a potential meal swims by, the Wingstinger swiftly jumps the prey, gabbing a hold of it before simply chewing the still struggling victim to a pulp with its powerful mandibles. The best course of action when dealing with these monsters is to run in front of them, wait till they strike, then counterattack with a squad of Blue Pikmin.

Swirlysig Beetle  
Whirlis Roudtundus  
Swirlysig Family

Swirlysig Beetles are harmless little brown insects, about the size of a Pikmin's flower. They tend to roam about on the water's surface, feeding on the floating algae that grow on it. When mating season arrives, groups of them swim around in a perfect circle, with the females ejecting eggs into the water. The males release clouds of sperm shortly afterwards to fertilize the eggs. These then float about in a platonic state before hatching as miniature adults. The fact that these insects reproduce in a similar fashion to that of many fish species leaves them a hot studying subject for scientists. Some have even suggested that this is a case of reverse evolution.

Fleshy Clamclamp  
Lapis Tentacasillis  
Unknown Family

A relative of the Pearly Clamclamp, the Fleshy Clamclamp has a pure-white shell. Unlike the Pearly, this Clamclamp possesses numerous sticky deep red tentacles that wiggle out from its mantle. It can also use these as pseudo legs, slowly crawling around in both water and on moist land. When it finds a suitable spot, it digs into the ground, leaving only the tentacles sticking out, appearing as a red bush. It attacks by grabbing whatever tumbles into the sticky trap, rising out of the dirt to consume the unlucky animal that got caught. The best strategy for dealing with Fleshy Clamclamps is to disband the Pikmin, walk close to it, and when it emerges to swipe its intended prey, swarm it before it can react. It's a risky enemy to attack, but the valuable golden pearl it leaves behind makes the effort worthwhile.

Blue Bulborb  
Oculus Caeruleus  
Grub-Dog Family

This direct variation of the common Red Bulborb is the most prevalent variety in the western region. They have the same overall features, but are a deep shade of blue instead of red, with yellow spots. It is slower, but has thicker skin, making it harder to defeat. Despite their coloration, they are not aquatic or semiaquatic. They are deeper sleepers than most other grub dogs, so they can easily be bypassed in the wild. The females are distinguished by a stubby tail, little more than a nub really. The males have brighter spots. Both are omnivores, preferring pikmin as prey, but they will attack other species.

Sporadic Thumper  
Robustus Perplexus Araneolus  
Arachnorb Family

This smallish member of the arachnorbs is a rather athletic creature. Unlike most of its slow kin, the Sporadic Thumper will bounce around an area rapidly on its three spring-like legs. It will change directions suddenly, often bouncing up walls or trees, only to double back and choose alternate paths. Hence the Sporadic naming. It will sometimes bounce its way through groups of pikmin, killing any it crushes. It has no apparent mouth, but somehow they ingest Pellet Posies by the dozen. When struck, they will release some of these pellets, which some scientists have noted is rather like a piñata. They disintegrate upon death like all arachnorbs. Because of their high speed, it is easier to lure them into an enclosed area to kill them, rather than give chase across the open.

Foggy Armodile  
Nubilosus Lacerta  
Crocodylidae Family

Another massive predator, the Armodiles populate much of the swamps in the Misty Valley. They are highly territorial, attacking anything that dares to come near their stretch of water. They are very long, resemble rotted logs in color and texture, and have wide jaws full of sharp teeth. They have five pores on their back, six if male, that produce a radioactive gas that also hides them from view. This makes them difficult to attack, as only green pikmin can survive the gas, but the Armodiles reside in water as well as acid. An Ultra-Bitter Spray can temporarily close the pores, but timing can be crucial. Occasionally, a massive group of Armodiles gets together to mate, slaughter nearby prey, and generally cause chaos, but luckily this has been noted happen only about once a year. Despite being reptilian, they give live birth, to up to thirty babies at a time.

Gassy Armodile  
Nubilosus Lacerta Infantem  
Crocodylidae Family

The infant form of the Foggy Armodile, the baby crocs are really tiny, about two pikmin long. As adorable as they look though, they are still vicious killers. Their gas is poisonous, rather than radioactive, so white pikmin can fight them. They can still eat pikmin, just a lot less at a time. They have yet to develop the muscles needed for swimming, so they are forced to stay on land. Be warned: if you come across a nest of Gassy Armodiles, their mother will not be far away. If she discovers her children slain, she enters a rage state, making her much harder to kill. It is best to get her first, then mop up the youngsters. A Gassy Armodile nest is always a worthwhile raid, because they hoard treasures as well as some of the rarer berries.

Phase Dragon  
Spatium Draco  
Thundering Lizard Family

For such a ferocious looking beast, this creature's ability is more a defensive one than offensive. Phase dragons can shift into another dimension while retaining a semi-gaseous presence in this one, allowing them to pass through solid objects. Unlike the Water Wraiths, purple pikmin cannot call them back into this dimension with physical contact. Instead, they will phase back in when they want. They will only attack if attacked themselves, with their claws, teeth, and tail. Their dark red skin is a dead giveaway to their presence, as they don't blend into anything outside of the Ashen Vale. They have short horns, which males use to fight over females. Their snouts are speckled with copper scales, making it look as if they had recently killed, though this is to ward off potential predators.

Fwuzz  
Pellicius Vespertilio  
Swooper Family

The Fwuzz is a nocturnal predator, known for striking swiftly then flying off with its victims. They resemble bats, but covered with curly black fur that hides most of their features. They do not echolocate, but have a highly advanced sense of smell they track down prey with. Unfortunately, Creeping Chrysanthemums smell delicious to them, often leading to a Fwuzz being devoured by the carnivorous plant. Their wings are feathered, not furred like the rest of their bodies. Because of their coloration, they can be difficult to spot at night. Explorers should be equipped with a good portable spotlight or stormlight, to enable the pikmin to target them before they can attack.

Sapsucker  
Sucus Devorantem  
Lithopod Family

This least aggressive Lithopod clings to the side of trees, steadily draining it of its juices for sustenance. After they hatch, they will cling to the nearest tree and their temporary legs wither and fall off. They will remain attached for the remainder of their life. They are completely stationary and resemble knots in the bark with their brown, knobbly exoskeletons and tiny head. If approached, they sometimes spit out globs of the sap, which can be turned into a spray that will let pikmin regenerate lost flowers for a short period of time. Why they spray out their food in a futile attempt to ward off predators is unknown. It has been theorized that it is meant as an offering or appeasement to keep would-be aggressors from attacking. For this reason, they are more useful alive than going through the bother of attacking them, and should be left in peace.

**Credit to WingedFish for his submissions, the Dragovar, Dragovar Larvae, Swirlysig, and Fleshy Clamclamp. The rest are all mine. Please comment, give me your ideas to add, and I hope to get the next installment up faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

Voltorm  
Vermis Electrica  
Wormongering Family

This worm appears to be a series of spheres attached in succession, making a bulbous worm . It slides along at high speeds, occasionally discharging electricity from each segment in turn. If a segment becomes damaged, it will fall off. If one of the internal segments falls off, somehow the remaining undamaged segments will still come together. If only the head remains, it can still move about, just not as quickly, and will have a constant electric discharge. They apparently reproduce via mitosis, splitting in half when it get too large and each half becoming a new organism.

Scabara  
Ferrum Buprestis  
Glint Beetle Family

This large insect apparent bridges the genetic gap between Scarab beetles and Glint beetles. Its body is a greenish-blue, and nearly impenetrable. It has tiny wings that will propel it short distances. It has a dual set of mandibles, one set large and wide for grabbing, one set short and sharp for eating. It also has a single horn reminiscent of a common Stag beetle, though not as pronounced. They live in swarms, attacking large and medium prey through sheer numbers. Beware of flying Scabara swarms; they are lethal, difficult to fight, and they will not stop attacking until all of them are defeated.

Rabideer  
Conejito Ciervo  
Huffaluff Family

The creature is one of the most uncommonly seen on the planet. Rabideers are timid to a fault, fleeing at over thirty miles an hour on their powerful legs. They are small, covered in a cream colored fur. They have floppy ears with antlers growing between them. Their hind legs are far more pronounced than their front, and can jump for long distances. Their acute hearing alerts this herbivore to any nearby predators. Because they are so scarcely seen, little is known about their habits or tendencies.

Chillap  
Congelato Mustela  
Huffaluff Family

This rodent resides solely in cold places. Their delicate white fur keeps out the cold, and helps them blend in with their surroundings. Their closest relative is the weasel, sharing their face shape and bushy tail. They are also notorious thieves. They have been known to steal objects that pikmin are carrying, and hiding them in its den. Because they are much bigger than pikmin, they do this with relative ease. They defend themselves by shooting razor sharp spikes off of their tail, which they regrow in moments. If cornered they will also attempt to "kidnap" the Leader, grabbing them and keeping them from communicating with the pikmin. Escaping is relatively simple; just hit them on the nose and they let go. This trait has still proven to be a nuisance though. Keep supervision over pikmin carrying treasures in the Glacial Pass, otherwise they may get carried off by the greed Chillap.

Tan Pikmin  
Pikminicus Fulvus  
Pikmin Family

This variety of pikmin is very different from its cousins. Instead of arms, they have delicate wings resembling those of a hummingbird. They can fly for great distances without resting, and their Onion sits in the branches of trees. Their pale yellow beak allows them to peck at any predators or prey. Unlike other varieties that seem to enjoy subterranean areas, the Tan pikmin refuse to venture beneath the earth. Above ground, however, their versatility in traversing dangerous terrain is highly useful. They can fly over pits, water, and predators. Enough of them working together can push away poison clouds with wind from their wings. These talents, however, are offset by the fact that electrical based enemies will attack them first, which of course is their primary weakness. The tropical forest to the south where they reside is best visited only briefly as it is home to many strange and powerful predators that would make even an Emperor Bulblax think twice before attacking.

Zaxos Candypop Bud  
An uncommon variety of Candypop Bud, the Zaxos Candypop bud blooms only within the depths below the Forest Naval. When Pikmin are thrown into them, they emerge as powerful Silver Pikmin. The Silver Pikmin can attack through multiple dimensions, striking Waterwraiths and their ethereal relatives. They can even attack Phase Dragons. The Silver Pikmin have much more health, spikes running down their spines, and glowing blue eyes, but must avoid sunlight. The solar energy drains them of their power, reverting them to their previous color. Perhaps Black Pikmin shielding them from the light could prolong the form change. Whether or not the Silver Pikmin are related to Gold Pikmin is still being researched.

Elite Waterwraiths  
Unknown Family  
In the most remote part of the Deeps exist tribes of Waterwraiths with unusual abilities. They live in a hierarchy based on their color, bronze, silver and gold. The bronze waterwraiths are the lowest caste. They can only shift dimensions for short period, directly after being attacked. However, their metal rollers can be regenerated after having been destroyed. They appear to be blind, wildly charging until they hit a wall, often stunning themselves. They often act as outlying guards for the waterwraith tribes.  
Silver Waterwraiths are tougher than their bronze cousins. They lead groups of bronze waterwraiths, implying that as a species, waterwraiths are much more intelligent than they previously appeared. The silver waterwraiths can phase shift longer, and can solidify their bodies into a steel-hard substance that is only penetrable by Green Pikmins' acid.  
The most powerful new variety is the rarely seen Gold Waterwraith. They are as large as a Waterwrath, and have solid gold rollers. They can become completely invisible, phase shift for an unlimited period, and can only be seen by white or black pikmin. The gold variety is much less aggressive than the Silver and Bronze, except once a year that scientists have tentatively labeled as mating season. How they mate, if at all, is unknown, but they enter berserk rages and slay anything that enters their caves. For some reason, there is also a rippling distortion in the air around the wraiths, hinting that they bend dimensions even in a passive state. Whether the three colored varieties of these specters are related to the Silver and Gold Pikmin is still a mystery. Perhaps entering that portal in the Deeps would yield some answers...****

The Tan Pikmin, Zaxos Candypop bud, and Elite Waterwraiths are the property of 123lionclan. The rest are all mine.

**Yes, the Voltorm is based off of Moldorm from Zelda. I hate that thing. Especially that boss one in Link's Awakening that'll knock you down to the bottom floor of the dungeon and make you restart the fight every time. Please review, I know well over a hundred people viewed this, and I would appreciate it if you left a comment. Also, PM me with ideas, it helps me get out chapters faster. You will be acknowledged as the creator.**


End file.
